capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
San Locura
The Holy Insane Cyber-Kingdom of San Locura is one of many nations in the Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction region and the Atonement of Harmony. 'San Locura' The Holy Insane Cyber-Kingdom of San Locura is a massive, economically powerful nation, devout nation, notable for its prohibition of alcohol, ruled by Grand Leader with an iron fist, and remarkable for its complete absence of social welfare. Its hard-nosed, cynical population of 1.042 billion are ruled by a mostly-benevolent, corrupt, dictatorship government, which oppresses anyone who isn't on the board of a Fortune 500 company. Large corporations tend to be above the law, and use their financial clout to gain ever-increasing government benefits at the expense of the poor and unemployed. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Education, Defence, Law & Order, and Commerce. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of New Locura City. The average income tax rate is 47%, and high-income earners pay a 60% tax rate. A powerhouse of the private sector is dominated by the Tourism industry, and Information Technology industry. Local executives are seen on the corner with cardboard signs reading "will oppress the masses for food", curtailed social programs have left many citizens bereft of any safety net, an enormous health awareness programme is underway, and the nation is currently revamping its entire education system. The SLBI Channel Tunnel project is plagued by delays, nude art is becoming wildly popular, citizens must pay to enjoy San Locura's pristine beaches, and commercial jingles have been ham-handedly forced into world renowned symphonies. Crooks and people with too many kids are being kicked out of the country, the Ministry of Truthiness now manages the entire media industry, the government is reining in public spending, and the nation's favourite colour is white (San Locura has found 1 easter egg). The police have reaffirmed their tough stance on drugs, most of the military's funding goes into researching space-age weaponry, and the government is cracking down on subversive groups. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. San Locura's national animal is the Tiger, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its currency is the Golden Silver Tiger Coin. (to be expanded) 'History' The nation was started out by surviving members of a ship that had sunken for unknown reasons off the shore of what is now known as the Island of San Locura in 1800. The island got its name from after a few years the people went mad and seemed to take on the actions of diffrent people then they were and then after centering there whole lives after the tiger in 1805. In 1841, the people started building large cities and towns in the large trees to help with the growing island and to keep as many trees in the Jungles of the island still around. From this way the people used gliders to travel between tree-top cities that were near each other. In 1905, The people of the island have seen four nearby islands and have at last made some boats stronger then normaly to make it the the other islands and explore and map them. After the ships returned it was reported the islands had no people on them and then claimed to be lands of San Locura and then on called a Nation. In 2002, The nation sends out shipsto sea to find other lands and nations to the waters west of San Locura, they found other nations and from then on did there best to stay in contact with them. In 2004, The Memebers of the High Council of the government Banish the first person from their nation, that person being known as Miranda Path for issues they made to the Council members. This was also th first time all members settled on one choice with all for and none for ney. In 2028, The nation joins the newly formed Region a year after it was formed, it took a year to get word of it and reply from the long trips from the fact the islands of San Locura are on the verry edge of the region to the east with little land in between. In 2035, The first Zombie outbrake happened in the region from unknown reasons and San Locura took fast actions to find a cure with other nations in the region. From the Fact that they had built a research lab before the out-brake went out control San Locura was the first to find the Cure and to arm it in Missles and sending them off to cure the reast of the region. at the time the other nations found a cure over half the region was saved and cured by San Locura. In the end the whole region was saved and cured with no zombies left moving, tho many on the 10 million killed zombies were sent to labs accros the region to study to help prevent it happening again. Shortly after a war in the Region broke out and San Locura set Nukes to target all nations if things went for the worse as a last action to stop the war by in turn ending all life in the region, tho luckly this form of a end did not happen. later in the war San Locura joins in helping one side but near the end pulled out as what seem to be the alied side was making action not needed. At the end all nation survived tho some almost didnt. Trusts in the region were after second guessed by San locura. In 2036 - 2060, San Locura slowly starts trusting the nations in the region again. in this time the Nation does not act much in the Region but Forms and sends out to other nations a new form of way for the leaders to stay in contact with one another threw advanced computers using Holograms, alowing for leaders to form meetings with out leaving their nations and with one or more nations at a time; this tech was used as a prototype durring the Zombie outbrake within San Locura letting it do more in less time. (To be expanded) 'Geography' (To be expanded) 'Rulers' Grand Leader (To be expanded) 'Trend' Economy: 96/100 Civil Rights: 30/100 Political Freedoms: 2/100 (To Be Expanded) 'Economics & Politics' 'Economy' *Private Sector: 62%: 23% The Uranium Mining industry, 25% ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, 25% Tourism industry, 27% Information Technology industry. *Public Sector: 38% 'Government' *Social Policy: 0% *Industry: 4% *Administration: 1% *Law & Order: 45% *Public Transport: 0% *Spirituality: 2% *Environment: 0% *Education: 0% *Healthcare: 0% *Defense: 48% *Welfare: 0% (To be expanded) 'People' 'Leading Causes of Death' *Tiger Attacks: 0% *Lost in Wilderness: 0% *Acts of God: 9% *Old Age: 29% *Suicide While in Police Custody: 1% *Work: 21% *War 2% *Cancer 36% *Nuclear Spill 2% (To Be Expanded) 'Culture' (To be expanded) 'Religion' The Nations Religion is 2 diffrent kinds, one is about treating and viewing Grand Leader with high respect and honor and is called Leaderism; the other has no real name but is a more of a cult that has started apearing in other nations and views pizza like a Other worldly all knowing being and they pray to the pizza and then eat a single slice at a time in hopes to learn what it knows for understanding, Leader only allows this other religion in Locura as he likes pizza and its helping the economy grow and helps the people not notice his way of leading but he keeps strict rules to prevent it from overgrowing and overtaking his religion. (To be expanded) 'Military' Robot Drones/mechs These come in diffrent colors and sometimes shapes but the most basic model and type is the RDM 20A Robot drone1.png|RDM 20A 2c-ta.png|RDM 30F bf-4f.png|RMD B100 f5-sc.png|RDM BG10 j9-bh.png|RDM A1 item-training-droid.png|DRS-130 Probe lander_2v.png|R1-D5 Translator Droid lander_c2.png|Z1-H3 Servent Droid lander_hk51.png|H500 military droid lander_m1.png|ZK 200 Deffence Droid lander_scorpio.png|R&D Droid lander_t7.png|Multi-use Repair Droid 25919_10151735569158860_269724352_n.jpg|Military Cyborg Rank: Unkown 545212_10151651923418860_621928687_n.jpg|Military Cyborg Rank: Unkown 971845_10151570506423860_847390199_n.png|Military Rank: Unkown 1185861_10151651924058860_2118530979_n.jpg|Military Cyborg Rank: Unkown 1374844_10151735571113860_1463086224_n.jpg|Military Cyborg Rank: Unkown 1375922_10151735571153860_1713886639_n.jpg|Military Cyborg Rank: Unkown 1377255_10151735569258860_1252541056_n.jpg|Military Cyborg Rank: Unkown 1385520_10151735571593860_1689897638_n.jpg|Military Cyborg Rank: Unkown blackTalon_02.jpg|D-R500 czerka_550x120.jpg|Military Troops Rank: Classified directive7_03.jpg|Droid E900 false_emperor_02.jpg|Military Titan Droid TD-2000 gameupdate_2-0_550x120.jpg|Military Trooper GU20_bodyscreen_03.jpg|Military Classed Mining Droid - Commanding Titan Version Attack Mode GU20_screen_04.png|Military Droid Mech GU27_screen_04_bg.png|Military Droid Mech GU_23_screen_04B.png|Military Droid Mech headhunter_1_420x236.jpg|Military Trooper inquisitor_854x480.jpg|Government Secret Police Type 1 makeb_220x122.jpg|Military Trooper makeb_550x120.jpg|Group of Droid Mechs type clasified op_eternity_vault_550x120.jpg|Military Droid Mech operations02_580x325.jpg|Military Droid Mech poster_blackTalon_01.jpg|military droid poster_foundry.jpg|Military Droid Mech relics_gree_01_854x480.jpg|Unkown Military Weapon? relics_gree_04_854x480.jpg|Military Space Trooper 'Police Force' San Locura views its Police force as part of its military but as only a branch off it. San Locura has 1 Resarch complex that is used to look for a cure of a zombie infection that has come and passed, its thought it may return so the complex is still in use. 'Zombie Control Center' San Locura is currently researching a cure. People: 218,945,533 Zombies: 0 'Superweapon Status' Cure Missiles Mk I: 100.0% AVAILABLE Cure Missiles Mk II (Peacebringer): 100.0% AVAILABLE Cure Missiles Mk III (Soother): 100.0% AVAILABLE Cure Missiles Mk IV (Immunizer): 100.0% AVAILABLE Cure Missiles Mk V (Cauterizer): 100.0% AVAILABLE Cure Missiles allow you to bombard neighboring nations with long-range chemical weapons, converting their zombies into survivors. Th1.jpg ThCASE2Z7K.jpg ThCAQ9H8J9.jpg Locuran satalite.jpg Other bases: (To be expanded) 'International' WA Member Regional Influence: Power Is the AoH World Delegate. (To be expanded) 'Industry' Locura has a few large Idustries for itself and trade of other nations. Locuran R&D Corp. White Tiger Mining New Locura Weapons N More Locura City Droids 'Miscellaneous' San Locura Freadom From Corruption chart.jpg San Locura Compassion rating.jpg San Locura Happy People.jpg San Locura Tourism.jpg Ranked Top 10% in Region for Compassionate Citizens. Ranked Top 5% in Region for least Corrupt Governments, and top 10% in world. Ranked Top 5% in Region for Happiest Citizens. Ranked Top 10% in Region for Most Popular Tourist Destinations. Ranked Top 10% in region for most Cultured (To be expanded) 'Trivia' At the time of the first Zombie Take-Over of the Region San Locura was one of the first to find a cure, put it into missles and shoot th cure to the other nations. In the end San Locura helped cure over half the regions nations within the borders at the time. San Losura once had its Motto be: "The path of the Tiger, is our path" San Locura once had its capital be Quartzinton. Old Flags of San Locura: San locura 982150.jpg San locura 405543.jpg San Locura Page on NationStates (To be Expanded) Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Bæccan Syndicate